Dollhouse
by BomberFireworksGalore
Summary: This is based on the songoing dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. Ruby is pretty much the main character. Trigger warning: acholism, drug use, implied self harm


**A/N: Hello Thanks for taking the time to read this, this is kinda based off the song dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and I use a couple of lyrics from the song in here.**

 **Disclaimer: South Park belongs to its rightful owners not me**

The Tucker home seemed to be a pretty normal home, they normal went over looked.

Nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors.

Ruby sat in her room when she hears her dad's car pull out of the driveway. She gets up and walks down downstairs to tell her mother what she has gone to do. As she passes her brothers room she can smell her brother's drugs and she scrunches up her nose. She quickly runs down the stairs and sees her mom passed out on the couch. She hurries over and shakes her mom "Mom, please wake up dads with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis". Her mom remains passed out. "Mom come on! You can't let them do this! It's wrong!" she is shouting at her mother, but her mother doesn't wake up.

Ruby heads upstairs and back into her room. She sits down on her bed and begins to cry. She reaches into the drawer of her nightstand and pulls out the razor. She looks at it for a second before rolling up her sleeve.

Later that night Ruby's dad came home. Ruby was sitting in the living room while her mother was doing the dishes in the kitchen. Craig was out. Her dad walks into the kitchen and her mom turns to him "Where have you been?" She questions. "None of your business, Where's my dinner?" He says. Her mother begins to raise her voice. "You were out with that, that, urgh!" She says. "Don't talk about her like that. She's better than you'll ever be." He says. "Get out of my house!" she shouts. She throws the plate in her hands at him, but it misses and hits the wall and brakes. They begin shouting louder at each other, so Ruby quietly goes upstairs into her bothers room. He isn't home and she goes and sits in his bed just to get some sense of his comfort.

The next day when Ruby comes home she brings her friend with her. She cautiously opens the door while saying "Mom I brought a friend home." She walks in and her mom and dad are eating an early dinner. She hurriedly takes her friend upstairs. "I wish my parents would eat dinner together like that, it's so sweet" Her friend says. "Yeah, they eat together every night" Ruby says before going into her closet and pulling out some dresses. "Let's play dress up" she suggest.

After her friend went home her parents called her down stairs. She comes down and sees her parents and brother and also a photographer. "What's going on?" she asks. "Picture" her dad says standing behind her brother and next to her mom. "Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?" her mom asks. She nods and stands next to Craig. She has to fight the urge to hold her nose because he stinks. As soon as the picture is taken the photographer leaves. And the fighting starts. "You could have washed that lipstick from your neck" Her mom says. Her dad ignores her. "Have you been smoking?" he asks Craig. Craig doesn't give a response; he just flips him off and walks out of the house. With no one else to argue with he has to acknowledge her mom and they start yelling fairly quickly this time. Ruby leaves the house to.

When she returns she brings her friend home with her. Her father isn't there when they go inside. Her mother is at the table and she has a flask and she is drinking, but her friend isn't paying attention to that. "Wow that's such a sparkly necklace you mom has on!" her friend says. Ruby sighs and just takes her friend upstairs. "Did your dad buy it for her?" her friend asks. Ruby ignores the question. "Let's play dolls" she says walking over to her dollhouse. After a while her mom comes upstairs. She stumbles into ruby's room and lays on her bed. "Do you love me Ruby? Am I a bad person? I'm your favorite right?" she asks her words very slurred. "Mom, get out, I have a friend over" Ruby says. "You hate me too don't you? You hate me just like your father!" She starts raising her voice, and takes another drink from her flask. "Mom, please stop, just go back downstairs" Ruby Says, she begins tearing up. "Ruby what's up with your mom, why is she being so weird?" her friend asks. "She's just really drunk" Ruby says while she goes over to the bed and helps her mom up. "I'll be right back" she says, and then walks her mom downstairs before coming back up. "Sorry about my mom, she gets like that sometimes" Ruby says. "Wow I didn't know your mom drinks" her friend says. "There are a lot of things you don't know about my family. Let's just keep playing" She says picking up the dolls.


End file.
